Saved from the loneliness
by fakeaway6200
Summary: Naruto is back from training with Jiraiya. This is a one shot. Narusaku. I wrote this to test myself if I have future lemons.


After the long training with Jiraiya, Naruto comes back to konoha with a new look, bigger determination... but new attitude? Well, at least hes back. Sakura too has been training with the fifth hokage herself to be useful in the future. lets see what happens next in this one shot.

* * *

Naruto retakes in all the sites of konoha in his return.

"This place hasn't changed one bit!"

From what Naruto said, it echoed threw out some parts of the village. Luckily, one pinked haired girl was in one of those parts. She turned her head at the direction Naruto's voice came from.

"Naruto..."

Jiraiya just stood bye the pole Naruto was on. "Are you done yet?"

Naruto jumped down the pole he was on and faced Jiraiya. As soon as he opened his mouth, and all to familiar voice was heard from down the lane. Naruto turned around to see Sakura. Looking more beautiful than before, Sakura came running down the lane. Naruto just stared blankly at Sakura until she walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, how have you been?"

"Ah, training was awesome! I learned a lot of things from pervy sage."

Jiraiya was stunned Naruto said that in front of a pretty girl. he normally didn't think Sakura was pretty, but the fact Naruto liked her.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to say that in front of women?!"

Being ignored, Sakura asked, "So Naruto, do I look like more of a girl to you?"

Well, Naruto thought about back then and compared it to Sakura now. As his answer almost came out, he stopped before he could say one word. He thought about when he stared at Sakura as she came down the lane. He finally answered.

"Of course Sakura. You look more beautiful."

Having said that made Sakura blush. her eyes widened at the words. Suddenly, she noticed something.

"Naruto, you've gotten much taller?"

Naruto compared sizes a little. "Yeah, I guess."

Although, Sakura could see it clearly. It gave her a good feeling inside and made thoughts race across her mind. _Is he the one? I never had anyone say that to me. Not even a boy. _Having these thoughts made Inner Sakura act up. _CHAAA! He's the one! Believe it! _Sakura almost gasped what Inner Sakura said.(Or thought) _Believe it? Naruto says believe it. _Sakura blushed more.

"Well Naruto," said Jiraiya. "I'm gonna report to Tsunade we're back."

Naruto bobbed his head once. With that Jiraiya was gone in smoke. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones left. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I'm gonna see what Kakashi is up to. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

Having thought those thoughts,(without having control of them)Sakura decided to go. Besides, it felt good to her that being next to someone she new back then was taller. Naruto and sakura were walking through the village to Kakashi's apartment. During the walk, Sakura thought about Naruto. She started to fall behind Naruto and was now following him. Other than being next to him.

Looking at Naruto from the back made Sakura start to develop some strong feelings for Naruto. _And to think I was taller than him... You've grown a lot Naruto. It kind of makes me sad to see you matured, but at the same time it makes me feel good._ Finally, they arrived at Kakashi's apartment. Guy just walked out of his apartment. He spotted the two ninjas make their way up the stairs.

"Looky what we have here!"

"Oh, hi Guy." Sakura waved.

"Naruto, you've grown a lot! And your almost as tall as me."

"Really? I never noticed." Naruto said.

"If you looking for Kakashi, he's gone on a mission. But don't worry, he should be back anytime now."

Naruto let out a long sigh. "I really wanted to see him."

They started to leave, but this gave Sakura thoughts. _Alone time... _Although, she never really thought Naruto could handle the truth.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking to the park. Sakura wanted them to go to the park so she and him could catch up on memories, but Sakura had developed strong feelings now that she seen Naruto like this.

"Well, we're here." Naruto said looking around.

Amazingly, the park was empty. Usually kids would be playing from daylight to noon here, but this was strange. The wind started to blow with leaves from trees falling. One leaf hit Naruto's face.

"Ugh. Stupid leaf."

He tossed the leaf away, and started to head towards the swings.

"Hey Sakura. These swings brings back memories, huh?"

Sakura walked over to the swings and got on one next to Naruto.

"Yes they do."

"I remember when I used to play with Shikimaru, Choji, and Kiba back then. We had so much fun."

While Naruto was going on about fun memories, Sakura was thinking back to the time Naruto was hated, despised, and ignored. _What if I can make it up to him... _Sakura stopped Naruto from talking about tag, hide-and-go-seek, and red light.

"Naruto, do you ever remember the times when you were hated?"

Naruto paused at Sakura for a little. "Yeah, dark times."

There a long silence. The only noises were the wind blowing and the trees shaking in the wind.

"It was dark back then, but sometimes when I have a friendly conversation with people, its like they're my family."

The impact made Sakura feel bad for Naruto. Then Naruto said something that caught Sakura's attention.

"And Talking to you now makes me feel like your part of my family."

Then everything was quiet. Sakura raised her head up to Naruto.

"But what member of your family?"

Naruto stared blankly at Sakura for a moment. He began to answer. "My girl fr-"

He was cut off by a kiss on the cheek from Sakura. Blood came running out of Naruto's nose fast and he blushed. _Her lips are... soft. _Sakura stopped kissing his cheek and smiled. There was only a blank expression on Naruto's blushing face and blood running down from his nose.

"Naruto, we should get that nose healed."

Sakura got off the swing and pulled Naruto up. Naruto slowly murmured out, "Sakura... kissed... me..."

Sakura heard Naruto's words clearly.

"I did. Because I love you."

Instantly, Naruto fell on Sakura. _Yep, he passed out. _She carried him all the way to her house.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He awoke in a strange room he never seen before. Most of all, the bed he was on was more comfy than his, and the room was 100 percent clean.

"Where am I?"

The door opened from across the room and in came Sakura. Naruto gasped. _I'm in...!_

"Oh, your awake." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, Sakura! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"Normally you wouldn't want me in your room or even your house! So I'-"

Sakura walked over to Naruto. She broke his seemingly endless talking by a kiss. This time, on the lips. _Her lips are... softer... And her aroma smells like cherries..._

Sakura released her lips from Naruto's and pushed him onto her bed. Naruto gasped as Sakura climbed on top of him.

"Sakura." Naruto mumbled. He remembered what Sakura said earlier today. _She loves me... _Naruto could feel Sakura's ultimately soft lips plunge on to his. He accepted the fact she loved him and he loved her back. He didn't get why though.

Naruto and Sakura kissed. Naruto moved his right hand up to Sakura's back and lifted up her shirt. He moved his hand up her back and rubbed slowly. He then took his hand from her back and pushed her onto the bed. Now he was on top of her. He started to kiss Sakura who wrapped her legs around his waist and push his head closer to hers.

Naruto started to kiss down to her neck where his nose was surrounded by the aroma of cherries. He started to kiss on her neck, unzipping her pink jacket she wore. Under the pink jacket was a plain white t-shirt. The t-shirt was see through, and Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of the pink bra that lay under the t-shirt.

He took off the pink jacket and started to take off the t-shirt, when Sakura flipped him over on the bed.

"Now I have take off something you have on."

Naruto noticed he wasn't wearing his new clothes when he got back from training with Jiraiya. They were on a nearby chair. All Naruto had on was his white t-shirt, which was a coincidence that Sakura had on a white t-shirt. Sakura removed the necklace Tsunade gave him. She kissed Naruto more then started to remove his shirt. Naruto, for a fact, was really enjoying this.

The shirt was removed, showing Naruto's chest. Sakura moved her hands over it, feeling the six-pack that was forming. It was also clearly seen.

"Naruto, what type of training have you been doing?" Sakura asked seductively.

Naruto flipped Sakura over on the bed.

"I've been doing the type of training to become something more to you."

He started to take off Sakura's t-shirt. Sakura blushed hard, that it almost became a red light. Naruto didn't notice. The t-shirt was taken off and he had his eye on that pink bra. Sakura lowered Naruto's head to hers and they started kissing again. While doing that, Naruto proceeded taking off the bra.

The left strap was done, now for the right. They continued kissing until the bra was completely undone. The air pressed against Sakura's breast nipples which made them hard. In an instant, Naruto was flipped on his back on the bed. It didn't matter though. He had a good view of Sakura's breast. She noticed him staring at them.

"What? You like them?"

"A lot."

She lowered her body onto Naruto's. More kissing was sounds were being heard. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's head, putting her left hand in his bright yellow hair. Naruto placed one hand on her butt while the other started to undo her pants.

The button and the zip on her pants were undone. Sakura took her lips away from Naruto's and got up. She slid her pants down and turned around to give Naruto a view of her butt. Yes, she felt him touching it. Sakura was wearing pink panties underneath those black pants.

Naruto was full of pleasure. Sakura turned around and spotted the bulge in his pants. Sakura gave a seductive smile and got back on top of Naruto. She proceeded to pull down his black pants. The tip of his boxers came into view. Then more of his pair of boxers came into view. Finally, his black pants were off and Naruto's member was pressed down by Sakura getting on him.

"Oh, Sakura."

More kissing came up from the two love birds. Finally, the last article of clothing was taken off of Sakura and Naruto, and Sakura was on top. She got off of Naruto and faced his member. Sakura eyed it a little while Inner Sakura spoke. _CHAA! That has to be at least nine inches long! Go for it!  
_

Sakura then put Naruto's member into her mouth. Naruto threw his head back. _Soft lips on my- _He was stopped by the motion of Sakura moving up and down Naruto's member. Naruto let out an 'ahh' as Sakura bobbed her head up and down Naruto's member. She started to enjoy the taste of his member as she repeatedly stroke it while she sucked it. This only made Naruto gasp of pleasure.

"Ah, Sakura!"

Naruto was reaching his climax. Sakura knew it, and before he reached it, licked from the bottom of his to the top and sucked on it more.

"Sakura!"

Finally, Naruto's sperm was released into Sakura's mouth. Sakura licked off the warm, gooey juice as Naruto gasped for air. The taste was bitter, but she quickly got used to it. She was pulled onto the bed by Naruto, rushing to get to Sakura's women hood. Her legs were opened causing more of her cherry aroma getting out. This didn't bother Naruto though.

He moved his head closer to her women hood, putting his tongue into her pussy first. A large surge a pleasure went up Sakura's back making her moan. She put one of her fingers in her mouth.(like some women do)

Naruto sucked her pussy which sounded like he was kissing it. Sakura moaned even louder. He started to open her pussy wider for more of Sakura's taste. He then started to lick the outer walls of Sakura's hole, then put his tongue back in sucking on it more.

"Oh, Naruto!"

Naruto loved the yell of Sakura. His beauty calling his name. He also knew she was reaching her climax. Naruto kept sucking, feeling Sakura's inner walls tighten. Finally, Sakura's juices came puring out onto Naruto. Mainly his tongue. Sakura took her finger out her mouth and saw Naruto getting on top of her.

"You ready Sakura?"

"Yes."

Naruto placed the tip of his member at the entrance of Sakura's women hood. He moved his member into Sakura's pussy slowly, making Sakura moan. While Naruto moved further inside of Sakura, he noticed something. _Oh, she's tight. _

He moved back out of Sakura, then moved back in. He started to go faster. Sakura kept moaning _Damn, he's big. _Naruto kept going in and out. He finally knew what it felt like inside a girl. Warm. The pain started to go away from Sakura. It all started to feel good. Naruto lowered his lips down to Sakura's. They started to kiss while Naruto played with Sakura's left boob.

Sakura released her lips from Naruto only to say, "FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER!"

Naruto went faster, harder, and deeper. Sakura dropped her head back. She moaned while Naruto sucked on her right nipple. He played with the left. The only sounds in the room were the sound of the bed rocking, the moan of Sakura, Naruto sucking on Sakura's breast, and the clashing of sweaty skin.

Finally, both of the love birds reached their climaxes with both of them yelling each others name. Both of the juices mixed with the others, as the mixed juices ran down their legs. Both Naruto and Sakura were exhausted, but loved each other. Naruto fell on the bed next to Sakura.

"Its pretty cold in here," Sakura said. "Let's get in the bed."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Both of them used their remaining energy to get covered up. Once they were in the bed, Sakura put her head under Naruto's

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Finally, Naruto knew why Sakura loved him. _The loneliness... She helped save me. _A couple of minutes later, both were sound asleep dreaming about each other.

* * *

**Okay, there. Thats my one shot. I hope you like it. Again, I wrote this to test myself if I ever have future lemons in stories. Well, please comment! Seeya!**

fakeaway


End file.
